Calling a favor
by PandoraDarlings
Summary: Karla and Cole are in trouble with the Russian Mafia, they turn to a friend, Happy, to help them with their little problem. AN: Might turn into love story later down the track, foul language is used
1. Fight

AN: ok so this has been in my head a while now so ill see how it goes haahah enjoy~ Pandora x

* * *

_ "__It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything."Tyler Durde_

Karla wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and spat blood out of her mouth, she turned to her opponent once more, the man's name escaped her but she did not care the only thing on her mind was to win and do it soon before her adrenalin wore off.

Her opponent was a big man with an even bigger head that resembled the moon, in its baldness glory, the first word you think off when seeing him would be 'steroids' but bigger is not always better in a fight situation. The man ran at Karla, hoping to intimidate her with his sheer size, at the very last second she ducked and ran underneath his arm that was aimed at her head. She quickly turned on her heels and ran towards his back, she raised her arm and with dead, weight punched him in the back of the head square in the middle.

He stumbled and turned around, blinking a lot "My eyes! What have you done, bitch!" he spat, saliva flying everywhere. "I can't see!" He shouted.

Karla smirked and walked up to the man and swiftly kicked his left knee cap, he dropped to the floor, screaming in pain and anger as his fell to his knees, she then grabbed his head and with as much force as she could muster slammed his head into the cold hard floor. A smack echoed around the room as the audience fell silent.

This was an outcome no one saw coming, a 5'2 woman beating the crap out of someone twice her size and weight. The room was that still and quite you could hear a pin drop, that was until a single cheer could be heard. Karla slowly turned her head in the direction of the noise, already knowing who it would be, there at the very front was her best friend, Cole, cheering and clapping not giving a damn that he was the only one celebrating this victory.

Karla rolled her eyes at Cole as she hobbled off the makeshift ring. Nothing was fancy here, it was all practical, an abandoned warehouse turned into a fighting arena meant only the basic of the basic. A rope spray painted red was the only barrier that separated the audience from the fight, it was a intimate square in the middle of the vast warehouse, those who wanted to watch either had to bring chairs or stand. But no one cared it was all entertainment at the end of the day, its what people craved these days, something new and exciting to experience. And that's what this fight club provided.

Karla, gripping her side, made her way over to Cole who couldn't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat. "How'd I do?" she asked smiling already knowing the answer.

Cole slapped her on the back, then draped his arm over her shoulders "Amazing, we are know the proud owners off one grand!" he exclaimed, steering her towards the exit.

She chuckled at his response, but immediately regretted it, her ribs where sore and she had no idea how she had not broken at least one. They headed towards the little office off to the side of the exit door. This is where they would collect the winnings. Cole knocked quite loudly on the door, then took a step back, waiting for a response.

"Come in" a muffled voice from inside called.

Cole pushed opened the door and walked in, Karla following in behind. The door slammed shut as soon as she stepped over the threshold, a pair of huge hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down on a chair, the hand never moved not even for a second.; It was pressing down so hard that she knew there would be bruising. She looked to Cole and saw that he was in the same situation that she was too.

"What the fuck man?!" Cole yelled, not expecting this to happen.

"How did you do it?" The man at the desk asked, cool and collected with his thick Russian accent. He was a man of importance, anyone could see that- dressed in his Armani tailored suit, he lit up a cigar and took a deep inhale letting the smoke fill his lungs then slowly the smoke bellowed out of his nostrils, all this time he didn't take his eyes off of Karla.

"Do what?" Karla asked, stone cold emotionless.

"Rig the fight" he stated, now looking at Cole he again took another puff from his cigar, trying to spook us into confessing something. It was then when it clicked, like a light bulb going off in her head, he was Russian Mafia.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Cole said through gritted teeth, he was about to stand up, but the man who has his hand on Cole's shoulder pushed him back down.

_'What the hell are the Russians doing here? I thought they where into guns not fight clubs."_ Karla thinks, trying to make sense of what was happening, she then slightly turned her head to study Cole, who was mouthing off about not doing anything and not understanding. _"What has he gotten us into"_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the man slammed his hands down on the table and stands up, scraping his chair as he pushed it back. "I am sick of your games! This money!" he put his hand into a duffel bag and held up some of the cash from the fight winning and waves it around. "Is MY money! Well it was, until SHE" He points an angry fat finger in my direction "Won, which was NOT suppose to happen." He walked to the front of the desk and threw the wad of cash down on the ground, just by her feet.

Karla looked at Cole getting his attention she looked at him then to her hand, when she looked back he was focused on her hand. With her hand still in her lap she raised three fingers for a split second the put them down again, with her other hand she raised it to her neck, her fingers dead straight she ran them across her neck ending with her itching her head just above her ear. What she had just done told Cole all he needed to know, in 3 seconds they would try to eliminate the threat.

Whilst that was all happening the Mafia boss was still rambling on about how it was fixed and that they should just own up. "Do you know WHO I AM and what I could DO!?" he yelled right into Karla's face, showering her with saliva.

"No, should I know you?" Kayla asked trying to keep a straight face, even if the saliva started dripping down her face.

"Viktor Putlova" He bent forward and whispered. Big mistake. She looked at Cole and winked giving him the signal to get ready, one the count of three she smashed her head into Viktor's, he stumbled back and the goon who was holding onto Karla let go, and rushed to his side. Immediately she stood up, shaking her head trying to clear her vision, and ran towards the other goon who had a hold of Cole, he let go of him reading himself for her attack. Cole jumped up and punched his goon in the nose, we both looked at one another and decided it would be best just to get away from this mess but not before Cole grabbing the bag full of cash. They bolted for the door, out of the warehouse and sprinted to the car in the parking lot.

Cole drove slightly above the speed limit and took as many turns as possible, just in case someone was following them, not a word was spoken on the drive home. Once they reached their apartment and deadlocked the front door, did they begin to relax slightly.

"The fuck Cole!?" Karla yelled as she slumped on the ratty old couch, trying to get comfortable.

Cole came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit in hand "Don't look at me! I have no idea what they are goin on about!" he stated as he bent down to examine the damage done to Karla. He let out a deep sigh as he tended to her wounds, pouring disinfectant onto a cloth and dabbing into onto the cuts that covered her body.

"Seriously Cole" she winced as the alcohol seeped into her open cuts "Just tell me" she said trying to understand the shit that they had gotten themselves into. He looked up into her eyes and again sighed not being able to lie to his best friend since childhood.

"I might of spread a rumour that, um, made people think you where no good, despite your... looks" he took a pause and looked away concentrating on a spot in the wall, it was a good thing he looked away as Karla was giving him a death stare. "People started betting against you, so when you won, a lot of people lost a lot of money" He then looked back at Karla praying she wouldnt be too upset.

"IDIOT" she yelled as she stood up and pushed him away, ignoring her aching body to just sit down and rest. "Now we have the bloody Mafia on our backs!"

"Least we have some money. After what you went through today" he said hopefully.

"Yes but now we have to deal with the Russians" she sighed and slumped back on the couch. "What are we going to do?" she whispered more to herself, she closed her eyes.

She heard Cole standing up and moving around and then "Happy, we need your help" Karla's eyes snapped open as she watched Cole having a conversation she thought she would never have to hear or say.


	2. Driving

**Hello Lovelies**

**If anyone was wondering what my characters look like I'm basing them off these people.**

**Cole Jones -Adrien Brody (how he looked in the predators 2010 movie)**

**Karla Brown – pauline Nordin**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**~Pandora x**

* * *

"_Anything worth having is worth fighting for." __― __Susan Elizabeth Phillips_

There was a heavy knock at the door, Karla and Cole look at each other before Cole slowly stood up and made his way over, he looked in the peep hole, then smiled and turned to Karla giving her the thumbs up. He opened the door and swung it open smiling "Happy" he said and embraced him in a brotherly hug.

Karla slowly made her way over to the door, her body aching and sore all over from yesterdays fight, she smiled when she saw Happy enter.

"Happy! Been a while" She said as she made her way over to him.

"Man you look like shit" he laughed and he gently hugged her, making sure not to put any unnecessary pressure on her.

"Asshole" she laughed and gently punched him in the arm joke-inly.

"So what's up? What did my two favourite Australian's do this time?" he asked while taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't look at me, this time it was all Coles fault" she said as she nudged him with her elbow.

Cole rolled his eyes and took a seat on a near by chair, "How was I to know the Mafia would get involved!"

Karla rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Happy, trying to find a position that didn't hurt her ribs.

"Mafia?" Happy asked slightly confused, seeing as Cole didn't give a reason over the phone as to why we need to lie low.

"Cole had this great idea, to spread a rumour that I wouldn't beat my opponent." she said whilst rubbing the bridge of her nose "So when I won, they lost a lot of money and we gained it"

"Sounds about right" Coles says as he picks up a wad of money and throws it at Happy, it lands on his lap.

Happy picks it up and turns it around in his hands, "Hope it was worth it, Its going to take some serious time to get these assholes to forget you" he muttered, still starting at the money.

"Don't care, we have just enough money to cover expenses" Cole stated.

"Think you can help us?" Karla asked hopeful that he would be able to make them disappear for a few months.

Karla and Cole came to California 3 years ago for a break from there ex-army life back in Brisbane, in this time they had managed to make a few loyal but outlawed friends, Happy being number one, start an earning by competing in fight clubs and now to add to their list, piss off the Russian Mafia. So far not a really good start for either of them.

"Yes I can, I was heading to a small town, Charming, to help out with some club business. I'll talk to some people up there and see if they can put you up some place." He stated then threw the wad of cash back at Cole, who put it back in the bag.

"When do we leave?" Cole asked

"Sooner the better" he stated, hinting to start packing now.

Without any more encouragement Cole and Karla stood up and went into their separate bedrooms. Karla immediately went to her wardrobe and threw a suitcase on her bed, and then proceeded to throw clothing into it, not caring if they weren't folded. Once that suitcase was as full as it was going to get, Karla even had to sit on it to close the blasted thing. She went and got a duffel bag and threw in underwear and a couple of bras, she also threw in some shoes too. She looked around her room, making sure she hadn't missed anything, she walked over to her bedside table and took the photo frame standing by her lamp, a small smile appeared on her cracked lips as she stared at the image – that photo, that memory, was the last time she saw most of her brothers in arms, it was there last mission that they completed as a unit before she, and Cole, got dismissed from the army. She placed the frame in the duffel bag, as well as her old army tag.

All in all it took her 20 minutes to pack and get ready for the trip, she wheeled her suitcase out and threw her duffel bag on the floor next to the door. About two minutes later Cole came out with his suitcases and placed them next to Karla's.

"Ready?" Cole asked, whist looking around the cramped living room, again checking to see if anything else needed to be taken. With the final check all cleared she replied a small yes.

Happy jumped up from the lounge and picked up Karal's duffel bag and the bag of money, "Let's go!" he said whilst opening the door.

The car journey was long and slow, it seemed like hours before Happy told them it was only an hour till Charming,

"So whats it like?" Karla asked from the back seat of the Truck, as she tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Its, small. Most people know each other. Most of the time its fucking boring, unless someone is trying to hurt the club" Happy chuckled as he remembered the Mayans'.

"Greattttt" Cole sarcastically replied, not liking the idea of a small town.

"It wont be that bad!...I hope" Karla mumbled the last part.

Happy just chuckled at the pair "Hey it was your own fault for getting you into this mess"

"No it was Coles!" She then lent forward and lightly slapped Cole on the head.

"Fuck you" Cole mumbled as he sunk further into the seat. Karla and Happy just laugh.

Karla must have fallen asleep, as she was ripped from her slumber with water being thrown in her face. She jolted up glaring at the nearest person, who so happened to be Cole in the front passenger seat of the car. He was crying with laughter and was so hysterical he couldn't speak, he pointed to Happy who had a innocent look on his face, until a trickle of water dripped down her face which set him off into fits of laughter too.

"Fuck you guys" She tried to keep a straight face, but seeing the boys so happy she couldn't help but laughing too.

Happy turned back to face the road, "We are about five minutes away now" he let out a few more chuckles.

Soon the desert highway was replaced with trees,grass and town houses. Happy wasn't joking at how small the town was. Happy pulled up into a automotive repair shop and parked the truck off to the side. A middle aged man, smoking a cigar came out of, what looked like an office, with a smile on his face.

Happy hopped out of the truck and headed towards the grinning man, followed closely by Karla and Cole. The man and Happy bro-hugged then he turned to face us.

"Who's yer friends?" he asks in a deep voice.

"Clay, meet Karla and Cole. Friends of mine from California" Happy said with a smile. Karla gives a small wave and smile, Cole nods his head and smiles too. "They are in need of some help" He continues.

Clay looks between Kayla and Cole "This way" he says and turns around walking towards a building in the far back, they follow him not saying a word.


	3. sex, drugs, rock and roll

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry about the last chapter there was a typo at the end 'Kayla" should have been "Karla".**

**Arowley: At the moment it is looking like it will be a Happy and Karla story ^^**

**Any questions feel free to ask or any suggestions :)**

**Pandora~ x**

* * *

_'Better to fight for something than live for nothing' -__**George S. Patton**_

For the second time that day Cole and Karla had to explain why they needed help laying low for a couple of months, they were extremely happy when Clay told them that the club would look after them for the time being.

"Thanks for all your help, Mate" Cole says as he shakes Clay's hand whilst standing up.

"If you need anything, help or whatever, let us know" Karla said smiling as she too shook Clays abnormally large hands.

When they left the room with the amazing hard wooden table with an insignia carved in the centre, they found themselves in a very busy bar, people with the same leather jackets and patch work where busy restocking the booze and adding a few decorations here and there.

"Don't mind them. We have a friend coming out of prison tonight, throwing him a party" Clay said from behind, "You're welcome to join"

Before they could answer for themselves Happy stood in the middle, draped his arms around them and said "Course they will! Australians never miss a free opportunity to drink!" he laughed and patted them on the back. "Tonight will be interesting!" with that he steered to two slightly amused friends towards the door, "Now let's show you where you will be living"

Happy brought them to his house; it was small and extremely clean but had an office that was big enough for a bed and a wardrobe.

"So who wants the room?" He asked standing at the entrance of the office/bedroom

"SHOTGUN" Karla and Cole both shout at the same time, they both looked at each other and nodded. They proceeded to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and who ever won got the room, Karla chose rock and Cole Scissors, after a mini argument and a best two out of three round, Cole came out the victor, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh come on! This Is bullshit, be the bigger man and give the lady the room" Karla whined like a three year old, she almost stopped her foot on the ground.

"Tough shit, I won." Cole replied as he stepped into the room smiling from his victory, Cole turned around and saw Karla doing her best impression of 'puppy dog eyes' "OH COME ON! You have slept on worse! For fucks sake" He groaned.

"That's not the point" Karla complained, she sighed in defeat and looked at the couch behind her. "It better be comfortable" she mumbled as she made her way on over to it, lying down to test what it's like.

"So, Happy, what's tonight's gatho going to be like?" Cole asked as he came out from his room and shoved Karla's legs off the couch to sit down. Karla glared and put her feet on Coles lap out of spite.

"Sex, drugs, rock n roll" he laughed.

" Sounds like our kinda party" Cole laughed too.

"That's if you can keep up with us" Karla interjected.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making the couch into a bed for Karla to sleep on, putting a mattress in the room for Cole and unpacking of their belongings, Cole was even nice enough to share the wardrobe with Karla. Night soon came around and before they knew it they were back at the repair shop in the thick of the party.

People from all walks of life were at the party tonight, it was amazing how many people came out for one person. Cole was chatting up women whilst Karla sat at the bar watching people from her spot, when a slightly drunk Happy approaches her.

"And where is YOUR drink" he slightly slurs.

"Right here" She says raising her beer bottle, "And yours?" she asks.

"Drank it" he shrugs his shoulders and lights up a cigarette, he offers one to Karla but she declines. She has tried to give up smoking a few times, but this month it seemed to be slightly easier.

"I probably should introduce you to a few people" he grabs her hand and pulls her off the seat, heading towards a group of men, who as far as she could tell, belonged to the same group Happy was.

"Everyone Karla. Karla, everyone" He laughs.

"Such a good introduction Happy" Karla laughs and rolls her eyes.

A man with a Chelsea smile shakes her hand "Names Chibs, nice to meet you" he smiled; his Irish accent so thick it sent shivers down her spine.

This time a man with curly hair and a face that looks like he has seem some things back in his day shakes her hand too "Im Tig, darling" he says in a smooth voice, She imagined he was a smooth talked with the ladies.

And the last man of the group just oozed sex appeal, he reminded Karla a little of Kurt Cobain, with his blonde hair and naturally good looking face. "Jax" he says with a sly grin and a nod of his head.

Sometime during this introduction Happy had wandered off leaving her alone with people she hardly new.

She took a swig from her beer, and looked around the room trying to find Happy or Cole.

"So, Karla. How do you know Happy?" Jax asked taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Cole and I met him at a bar in California, we all got kicked out at the same time" Karla laughed as she remembered how they had a bit too much to drink that night, got kicked out of the bar and met Happy on the pavement. "He invited us to his house for more drinks. It started a very strong friendship" she smiled.

The group laughed at her story, "That's Happy alright" Chibs chuckled.

"How'd you end up in Californian?" Tig asked, taking a swing of beer.

"Cole and I wanted a break from army life, decided to take holiday which turned into staying for three years" She laughed.

"That explains it" Jax mumbled.

"Explains what?" She asked confused as to what his point was.

"Your body" Karla raised an eyebrow and both Tig and Chibs nearly choked on the beer they just took a sip off., "No not like that!' he corrected. "I meant your figure, like how it's built and yeahhh" he trailed off slightly embarrassed.

Karla laughed "You would think it's because of the army, some of it is like endurance, but all the definition you see if what I've been working on since I left" she shrugged and took another sip.

The night went on and many a beers where knocked back by the entire party as well as a lot of weed, the atmosphere was buzzing with a high that seemed like nothing would bring it down, that was until some gate crashers came into the parking lot. Most people stopped chatting and those who were in the gang stood behind Clay including Cole and Karla.

"What the hell is this? Garage is closed." Clay demanded as he walked up to the intruders.

"We're not here for, uh, car repairs. I understand you're a Camacho fan." The Older man answered, not giving him any information.

Karla looked at the other man on the left and judging by his stance she could tell he was the muscle in the group, ready to jump into a fight and gave out anger vibes. She stepped closer to Happy and Cole just in case anything should go wrong.

"Who are you?" Clay asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice." He replied with a smile.

"And what advice would that be?" Clay raised an eyebrow.

Karla looked at Cole and Happy she then whispered "I have a very bad feeling about this" Just her muttering those words put them both on edge. Seeing as Karla has a very good judge of character, as well as Cole, but seeing as she wasn't as drunk or stoned, her senses where that bit better than the rest of the group.

"We feel it would be best for all concerned if you stop dealing arms to the One Niners and the Mayans." He finally got to the point, the whole club, including some friends of the club, laughed at this statement, Karla and Cole stayed stone faced the entire time.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Clay laughed "We're just mechanics and Harley lovers." He then walked up to the man and circled around him, giving him the once over. "Expensive car. Hell of a suit. All your teeth. Must be the top of the Aryan food chain?"

"What you do for a living is between you and your Maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to colour." He stated calmly even when Tig pulled out a gun. "Are you gonna shoot me, ? With all these witnesses?" The man said cockily.

"Look, I don't know what Darby told you and, I don't know what your angle is, but let me be real clear. Nobody threatens samcro. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black, brown or white. So, why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car and drive back to nazi town? 'cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, he will kill you.  
I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are." Clay said ending the conversation.

"My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then Enjoy." He placed the box of cigars down at Clay's feet and walked away. The man to his left nodded at the rest of his followers and they too left.

Happy brought out his gun and he and Tig followed behind the men, even when they got in their cars the continued to walking until the cars were out of the lot.

Karla looked at Cole "I have a feeling that won't be the last encounter" she mumbled as she watched the boys walk back to the party.

* * *

**AN: 'Gatho' is australian for 'Gathering" just incase haah**


End file.
